


Love Me, Hate Me

by dumbsbian



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, F/F, Happy Ending, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian
Summary: You and Stephanie tell her father about your pregnancy.
Relationships: Stephanie McMahon/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3
Collections: dimitrescus-bitch's Reader Inserts





	Love Me, Hate Me

“Hey, do you think we should tell your father I’m pregnant?” you asked Stephanie nonchalantly. You were starting to show, but most of the fans who had seen you just assumed it was a weight gain that came from not being able to workout due to injury. Stephanie hated the comments a lot more than you did and you knew they’d only get worse before you came out and told the world you were expecting your first child with your wife. 

“I don’t know, eventually we’ll have to tell him, but I’m not sure when,” Stephanie replied, looking up from her computer. She was going through emails, something she was supposed to have done over the weekend. Instead, she had pampered you a bit. You’d never known hormones could affect you so badly, but luckily Stephanie was willing to drop everything to attend to you. 

“I guess it doesn’t help that he hates me,” you said and Stephanie frowned at you. 

“My father doesn’t hate you. Shane, now he’s a different story, but Vince does not hate you,” Stephanie told you. It sounded almost like she believed herself, but not completely. To be completely fair, you had given that man a lot of reasons to not like you. You’d defy him in ways that he couldn’t exactly fire you over, you had turned down his advances towards you several times, and you married his daughter. 

“Keep telling yourself that and maybe, just maybe, you’ll believe it,” you teased. Stephanie tossed a pen at you, which you caught. You got up and put it back on her desk before moving behind it. She glanced up at you and you leaned down to kiss her. She kissed you back and it was nice, until someone interrupted the two of you. There was knocking, so you knew that it wasn’t Vince storming in to demand that you left since you weren’t working the show. 

“Come in!” Stephanie called out. A nervous looking intern opened the door, keeping her eyes on the clipboard she was holding. “Can I help you?” 

“Mr. McMahon would like to see the two of you in his office,” she said and Stephanie nodded. “Promptly, ma’am.” 

“Got it, thank you,” you said and the girl ran off. You tugged Stephanie up out of the chair and the two of you walked to her father’s office. A part of you felt nervous, just like you had whenever the two of you announced your marriage to him. The two of you had run off and eloped together during your vacation to California. Vince had, for a brief amount of time, fired you before realizing how useful to the company you were. Also, he’d forgotten to make you sign a DNR before your release so you definitely could have spilled the beans on why you’d been released. 

“You wanted to see us daddy,” Stephanie said as she walked in after you. You internally rolled your eyes at the fact that he had his adult daughter calling him ‘daddy’ still. It was creepy, but things tended to go over a lot better for Stephanie whenever she did that instead of calling him Vince. 

“Where is Y/n on her return?” Vince asked, not looking at you. You rolled your eyes for real this time as you leaned against the door. You never sat down whenever both of you were called into meetings. “I haven’t seen a note from a doctor or a medic clearing her. Before she can get in the ring, she’ll have to slim down a bit.” 

Stephanie’s hands gripped the arms of the chair she was sitting on tightly as she clenched her jaw. It was only a matter of time before Stephanie snapped at her father again. You were glad that you were most likely going to be here for this one. With a deep breath, Stephanie reached into her purse and pulled out the ultrasound and pregnancy test results that had been sitting in her purse for awhile now. 

“Y/n won’t be returning for awhile. I don’t know how long, but I’ve put a pause on her contract,” Stephanie said as she slid the papers over to her father. Vince took them and slammed them down on the desk after reading them. 

“Absolutely not!” Vince yelled. “I have let this go on for too long. You’ve run around pretending to be in love with each other to spite me. End this charade before I ban you from another show.” 

“It isn’t a charade, I love Y/n. We have a life together and I’m happy. She makes me happy, why can’t you accept that?” Stephanie asked, tearing up. She wasn’t sad, it was anger, you could hear it in her voice. Right now, she was in the emotional stages of it, but soon you knew her voice would be cold as ice. 

“You know Vince, it’s okay that you hate me. Just say it man, admit how you feel. You hate me, but it’s too damn bad man. I love Stephanie and I’m carrying your grandchild. Fire me if you’d like, do it, release me, but remember that you’ll have to buy out my contract and that there isn’t a single thing stopping me from coming out and telling the world what it’s really like being so close to your family,” you told him. It wasn’t a threat, you’d expose him without a second thought. Stephanie followed you out of his office and the two of you just went straight home. Things were a bit tense, but the two of you calmed each other down.


End file.
